


Esa persona

by elevenseas



Category: O11CE, O11ZE (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Son dos ships que nadie mezclaría pero yolo, no sé
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elevenseas/pseuds/elevenseas
Summary: Las inseguridades del casi graduado Lorenzo Guevara la hicieron viajar al pasado por un momento





	Esa persona

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de este One-Shot no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney, Pol-Ka producciones y NonStop producciones. Ya saben todo lo demás, soy malísima para los disclaimer.
> 
> Pd:Las itálicas indican sucesos ocurridos en el pasado.

Aunque la lluvia torrencial lo empapara ahí estaba él, parado, mirando a la nada, pensativo. No era ni la final, ni aquel hotel de México lo que lo tenía así .

En cuanto la directora del IAD lo vio desde la ventana de su habitación, tomó el primer abrigo que encontró y bajó a ver que sucedía.

Se paró a su lado sin decir nada, la lluvia los empapaba pero parecía no importar en aquel momento .

—Sé que no es la competencia lo que te tiene así, te conozco. Podés contarme si querés.—Dijo ella, algo preocupada.

Se formó un silencio, adornado por el ruido de la lluvia.

—Me gusta alguien.—Empezó el número nueve de los halcones dorados.—Y no sé qué hacer.

—Bueno... sé que lo que te estoy por decir no es el consejo más original... Pero tenés que decirle a esa persona que te gusta.

—¿Y si no siente lo mismo?

—¿Y si siente lo mismo?¿Y si es **esa persona**?

—¿A que se refiere con “esa persona”?

—Al amor de tu vida.

Lorenzo simplemente soltó una risa, algo irónica.

—¿Como va a ser el amor de mi vida? Es decir, somos jóvenes, solo lo conozco hace un año. 

—¿Y? Si no lo intentás nunca lo vas a saber.

—Disculpe la intromisión, pero... ¿Usted encontró al “amor de su vida”?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Y como se dió cuenta de que era esa persona?

—Es curioso que lo menciones, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Fue hace diecinueve años, una noche lluviosa como esta, en este mismo hotel.

_Estaban uno frente al otro, la lluvia los mojaba y creaba una escena digna de una película romántica._

_—¿En que pensás?—Preguntó él._

_—En que es tu último partido con los Halcones... y ya termina tu último año en el IAD..._

_—Yo también pensé en eso._

_—¿Que va a pasar a partir de ahora?_

_—Supongo que lo vamos a averiguar juntos.—Dijo, acercándose._

_Ambos se unieron en un beso de ensueño, por la noche, y con la lluvia empapándolos. En medio de dicho beso sintió que algo se posaba sobre sus hombros, abrigándola._

_Era su campera de jean. A pesar de que le quedaba enorme, le encantaba tenerla..._

_—¿Vamos a seguir juntos hasta envejecer?_

_—No sé el futuro, no te puedo prometer nada. Pero en caso de que no pase, al menos vas a tener mi campera, ¿No?_

_Lo miró a los ojos sonriendo. No había nada que admirara más en él que su sinceridad. Podría haberle mentido, podría haberle dicho que estarían juntos para siempre, pero en el fondo ambos sabían que no era cierto._

_Y ese fue el momento en el que se dió cuenta._

—¿Entonces se separaron?

—Estuvimos un par de años juntos, nos comprometimos... Pero tomamos caminos diferentes. Él tenía una carrera en el fútbol, yo tenía que ayudar a mi padre en el IAD. Él quería tener un hijo, pero yo perdí un embarazo y descubrí que no podía tener hijos...

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces qué?

—¿Por qué dice que fue el amor de su vida si se terminaron separando?

—Porque lo fue... Porque lo es. Porque todavía tengo la campera. Porque la llevo puesta ahora. Porque agarré un abrigo al azar, podría haber elegido cualquiera, pero el destino hizo que agarrara este.

—...¿Lo sigue viendo?

—Todos los días.

—¿Lo sigue amando?

—Como el primer día.

—¿Y duele?

—Hubiera dolido más el no saber.

Lorenzo se quedó pensativo unos momentos, pero luego empezó a correr.

—¿¡A dónde vas!?

—¡A comprar una chaqueta de jean!¡El centro no cierra hasta las doce!

Ella simplemente rió.

—¡Suerte!

_Suspiró, mientras se quedó mirando la lluvia caer, pensando en todo lo que había pasado._

_—Entrá, si te quedás ahí te vas a resfriar._

Sintió que su mente le había jugado una mala pasada, pero en cuanto se dió vuelta se dió cuenta que era real.

Ahí estaba, diecinueve años después, mirándola de la misma manera.

**Author's Note:**

> Si, ya sé, en este fandom es casi ley, si sos frabel, sos goe, y si sos garenzo, shippeas a Francisco con Diego. Pero yo soy la excepción, no podía ser de otra manera. Lo único malo de ao3 es que me obliga a spoilear el ship, sadisimo, pero bueno, si lo publicaba en wattpad me mataban.


End file.
